The Girl Who Stole The Stars
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: Hey everyone! I'm back! ::hears a bunch of swearing:: Eep!... o.o... Okay, anyway... I scanned through the pages and saw a lack of Dakari stories... So here's one on my part. I know, very unlike me since I'm a Takari fan. So this is all you people who lik


****

The Girl Who Stole the Stars

Everyday it was the same, Daisuke would come home after a good day's schoolwork and the pestering remarks from his friends and soccer practice, then he would be bothered by his sister, and then he would be asked if he had any homework. If he did, then he would have to go into his room and not come out until he was finish. His parents knew how much of a procrastinator he was. But since it was Friday, he didn't have to listen to his parents or his sister nagging him about pointless matters. Jun, his sister, had her weekly meeting at school. She always invited her parents, and they always went. Daisuke didn't really care that he wasn't invited to go. It was just a bunch of stupid talk and stale cookies. 

Daisuke shuffled his soccer ball between his feet. He rushed down the hallway, kicked it into his sister's doorway and stopped it as it rolled back. Digging underneath the ball with his foot, he bumped it up and grabbed it into his hands. While staring at the sign saying "No Stupid Brothers Allowed," the door opened. Jun rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" she asked, almost growling.

"Mom and Dad said to hurry up." Daisuke started to hit the ball with his head. "That means you got a minute to fix that face of yours."

Jun's eyes widened; "What's wrong with my face? Mama! Mama! What's wrong with my face?"

"Ignore Daisuke," their mother replied, "he's just teasing."

"Ha!" Daisuke caught the ball again. "If that's what you wanna call it."

Jun glared at her younger brother and pushed him out of her doorway. Another glare was shot towards him and then she stormed down the hallway. Daisuke laughed loudly and mockingly. "I'd like to see the girl who'd go out with HIM." Jun yelled as she slammed the front door. She opened it again and added, "That'll be the day!"

Daisuke waited three more seconds and the door opened again.

"And stay out of my room you nosy brat!" 

He nodded and walked into the kitchen. The door slammed once more and he heard the car pull out of the driveway. Daisuke glanced at the reflection of his on the metal pan. With an adjustment of his goggles, he took off walking down the hallway again. His fingers grabbed a hold of the doorknob, but he thought twice about it.

"I always go in there. She never does anything new anyway…" Daisuke sighed. He shrugged and kicked open the door. The string attached to the knob led down to the bedpost and twirled around a teddy bear. That white bear then lifted up and pulled on another string that opened the closet door. Inside, the tape recorder started to play. On the opposite side of the room, the message Jun posted onto her other recorder was playing.

"Daisuke, you nosy little brat! I knew you'd come in here…" it trailed on and on and then it finally stopped. Daisuke looked down and purposely stepped on the thread that was near the bottom of the door. His hand was held out and it caught a water balloon. And then his other hand caught another.

"Jun, Jun, Jun!" Daisuke said so that the recorder would record his voice; "This stuff is getting old. Don't yell at me when Mom finds a wet spot on your bed." And with that, he tossed the balloons onto her bed. They popped because of the liquid inside.

Daisuke winced falsely; "That's gonna leave a stain. At least you tried soda pop instead of water this time. G'bye, Jun." He then shut the door and walked into his own room. It was messy, as usual, but he kicked his stuff out of the way to make a trail from his door to his bed, and then another path to his closet. When he heard the phone ring, he panicked. He couldn't figure out where his telephone was! After two more rings, he dashed out into the living room, dove over the couch, and landed on the ground. He grabbed a hold of the phone on his way of his tumble.

"Hello?" he gasped out of lack of air. Half of his body was sprawled on the ground; the other half was still on the footrest of his dad's favorite chair.

"Hello? Daisuke?" a voice giggled. "You sound like you just got done running a mile."

The boy's eyes widened and his face lit up with a grin. "Hikari? Is that you?"

"Well, your hearing's still operating correctly." She giggled again. 

Daisuke laughed a little bit uneasy; "What, who, do? I mean, can I help you, Hikari?"

"No." She paused. "I just wanted to talk."

"Oh." Daisuke was surprised.

"Don't you like the snow?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah! I sure do!"

"Do you want to take a walk with me? It's snowing and I thought…" she started to talk but Daisuke's mind started to spin. This is what he wanted! A chance to talk with Hikari, just him and her, and no TA or TP or whatever his name was…

"TS isn't coming, is he?" Daisuke gripped onto the phone and sat up. His body was entangled with the phone cord.

Hikari sighed, "TK, Daisuke. Or Takeru if you could handle it." 

"S-sorry, Hikari."

She laughed. "It's okay. And no… um, T-Takeru's not coming with us."

His eyes widened again. Beating a mile a minute, his heart practically jumped into his throat. "Sure thing, Hikari! Wh-when?"

"Today? Um, 'round seven?" 

"Okay, Hikari."

"Oh, and Daisuke?"

"Yes, Hikari?"

"You say my name too much." She giggled.

"Sorry, Hikari." Daisuke realized what she meant. "Oh! I-I mean I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm joking, Daisuke…"

"Oh… Well uh, I'll pick you up at s-seven?"

Hikari smiled over the phone and replied, "It's a date, Daisuke."

"A… d-d-date?" Daisuke heard her hang up. He gulped and repeated, "A date…"

~~~ Ten minutes after six thirty… ~~~

"A date, a date, a date." Obviously, Daisuke was still surprised from the phone call that he received an hour ago. "A date, a date, a date, a date…"

His hair was actually combed with a nice hint of charm with his now clean goggles. Nothing of his clothing really changed, he wore his usual attire. The boy's jeans were still baggy and his coat hung loosely over his shoulders. And he didn't really notice the time while he was fixing his hair. He finally pulled himself away from the mirror to look at the time.

"Gah, I gotta pick Kari up… A date, a date…" He shook his head at himself. Then he walked out to the living room and wrote a note to inform his parents. 'Mom, Dad, I went out for a bit. Be back later. Don't worry. Daisuke. PS: Jun, sorry about the stain on your bed.' And he made his way out the door.

As he made his way down the frozen streets of Odaiba, he tried to plan out what he was to say: "Hi, Hikari!"--"Hey, Kari."--"Come on, I'll take you for a night of fun of…"--"Ready to go?"--"Let's go roam the empty streets of…" Then he planned what he was going to say if her brother or parents answered the door: "Hello, sir or ma'am or Taichi. Is Hikari ready yet?"--"Hi, Mr. or Mrs. Yagami or Taichi…"--"Hello."--"Kari done yet?"--"No thanks, I'll wait out here."--"Don't hurt me, Tai!" Daisuke paused as he realized he was at the door. His hand reached up and clumsily knocked on the door. Taichi answered and gave him a gesture to come in.

"I-Kari-No-Yeah-Tonight-I mean…" Daisuke hung his head.

Taichi laughed. "Relax, Hikari told me everything. She'll be out in a few. Come in already and sit down. No parents, so you do have to be so nervous."

Daisuke numbly walked in and put himself on the couch. The same couch he has been on many times before. It was the same girl he's seen for countless times. And it was his friend that he has known for quite some time. Everything was normal; aside from the fact he was afraid of going out on a date. What was he supposed to do afterwards anyway? And what if he accidentally went to kiss her? He wouldn't mean that, would he? He'd never do anything to violate Hikari's space. At least not on purpose… His mind kept saying thoughts over and over… He couldn't get away from them. But finally, Hikari showed up in front of him. Her hair was decorated with a simple Christmas clip that was pulling back her bangs from her lovely eyes. Ah, those eyes, he could stare into them forever and they would deliver him a picture in his mind. That picture would display him and Hikari in their endless love, living happily, smiling happily, and being happy… His dream was always interrupted when Takeru stepped into the picture… He always ruined things. But Daisuke didn't look upon him as an enemy any more. Takeru was more of a friend. A distant one, sure, but still a person he could turn to. Daisuke started to stare into her eyes again. Her mood could be shown in them… she was happy…

"Ready, Daisuke?" she asked while slipping her coat on. 

"Y-yeah, Hikari." 

Taichi stood up as soon as Daisuke did and gave him a look. Daisuke's mind screamed out, "Don't hurt me, Tai! Don't hurt me!" just as he practiced on his way here. But Hikari's older brother didn't do anything else. He just walked into the kitchen with a simple good-bye to Hikari. The two younger kids exited the apartment in silence. Daisuke didn't know what to say, so he guessed Hikari didn't either.

As they walked onto the icy sidewalk, Daisuke struggled to not slip. Hikari let out a giggle when he slid on a patch of ice and fell sideways into the snow pile beside him. His face started to turn a deep shade of red and he wasn't sure why. But he stood up and patted the snow off his shoulders. Again they started to walk. Every now and then Hikari would tug on his shoulder because she too slipped on ice. Once they tried to grab onto each other at the same time and they both fell. Hikari giggled and Daisuke chuckled. Both of them were enjoying the early evening. 

_Man, she's everything to die for._ Daisuke thought to himself. _She's beautiful, funny, smart, caring, pretty, friendly, cute, adorable… cute… I wonder why she ever called me. She never dropped off any hints of liking me. I wonder if she was just making me jealous? If she was, she didn't fool me for one minute! …_

The school that the two attended came into view and they walked into the play area. Hikari swiped the snow off of a swing and place herself on it. Daisuke did the same, but when he sat down, a pile of snow that was on top of the bar fell onto his head. He shook his head as Hikari helped with her hand. Another beat of silence passed through them as they started to swing just a little. 

Daisuke looked at the girl next to him. She was his crush… And she hurt him in many ways. Whether it was ignoring him, making fun of him, or just talking to Takeru. Either way, he was hurt. He stared into her eyes; she was staring into the small patch of stars that was showing. Those eyes captivated him. They were shining with ultimate power. It wasn't strength or wisdom that was shown, it was love, pure love. The small sparkles from the corners of her eyes glistened proudly. Again, he could tell that she was happy. His dream came to mind; of him and Hikari. This time, Takeru didn't jump in to make him thing wrongly. It was just him and Hikari. The snow started to fall onto their faces. Daisuke stole another look at her, now her eyes were glossy. But she was still happy.

"You know," Daisuke said, turning his attention to the snow beneath them, "your eyes tell a lot about you. Like your mood and such. So what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Hikari looked at him.

"You seem like you're confused."

"I wonder what about?"

"Like I'd know."

"You seem to guess a lot. So could you guess what I'm thinking?"

Daisuke chuckled. "I'm no psychic. I just read what's between a person and her thoughts. And your eyes are screaming out 'Tattle tale, tattle tale.' "

Hikari laughed as well. "I'm just deep in thought, Daisuke."

"Oh, I see." Daisuke looked up at her. He was slightly taken aback when she was gazing back.

"Your eyes say a lot too, Daisuke." She said calmly.

"Wha'?"

Hikari tilted her swing towards his. "Ah, yes. Your eyes are screaming out 'You want to kiss her you fool.' "

Daisuke blushed and then he saw that she was laughing. "Funny, Kari, funny."

She looked down, her own cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, "If it'd help any, I would agree to the kiss."

Daisuke blinked. "What?"

The girl tilted her head up to glance into his eyes. Daisuke waited for a brief moment, just staring into her loving eyes, then he started to lean himself towards her. He watched her eyes close as he neared her lips. When his lips caressed hers, his own eyes shut. Myriad seconds flew by until Hikari turned away. Daisuke practically fell out of his seat. His heart sailed with his mind; he waited so long to do that.

"I'm sorry…" Hikari laughed uneasily. "I-I didn't know what to do."

"Hikari," Daisuke said tenderly, "your kisses could steal the stars…"

The young Yagami smiled at her friend and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They embraced for a long while. Daisuke looked up to see that the clouds hid all the stars. He grinned and told himself in thought, "She did steal the stars… And she's keeping them in those eyes of hers…"

I know, very unlike me. A Daisuke loving Hikari story… I know Hikari seems a li'l out of character. Or is that just me? Anyway, she's just nervous I guess. Um, please r/r 'cause I wonder if I wrote this okay. Tell me if I did or not. ^_^ ~ HT 


End file.
